The Epilogue
by catherinejwli
Summary: Now the rulers of Illea, America and Maxon Schreave have started their new lives together. They didn't think anyone would be able to destroy their Happily Every After, but more rebels are lurking around in Illea, ready to plot their attack right when America is expecting a newborn...
1. Chapter 1

1/Expecting

I woke up to Maxon's sweet kisses touching my face, neck and lips.

I smiled and kissed him back.

"Rise and shine, Your Royal Husbandness!" I teased, surging out of our bed. Maxon had a mischievous grin on his face.

"We're eating in bed today. I've got something planned out for just the two of us!" he whispered in my ear, hugging me close to his chest. I giggled and got dressed, as Maxon rang the bell for our breakfasts.

I was finally used to eating luxurious yummies at the palace, since I've been living here for more than a year. I watched dreamily as freshly cooked bacon and eggs, blueberry muffins and pure apple juice were brought in our room. As the maid bowed and left our room, I started digging into the food. Maxon laughed at me between bites. Somewhere in the middle of our breakfast, I felt the feeling of puking. I covered my mouth as I began to feel a bit dizzy.

"America, dear? Are you feeling well?" Maxon asked, worriedly.

"I-I'm fine, I jus-ah!" a rumble went through me, I felt like I was going to faint.

"America! Mary? Mar-" was all I heard before I blacked out.

...

"She's awake, go fetch Doctor Ashlar, quickly." I heard a voice whisper.

I felt a hand touch my cheek.

"She seems to be okay. She'll just need a little rest. " Doctor Ashlar's voice rose. I heard that. Hey, I'm a tough girl.

I rose up from the bed. "I'm fine." I said, clutching the bed sheets.

"You'll need to rest. I'll explain in our room. Please excuse us." Maxon's voice drifted into me, smiling as he picked me up and walked to our room. Once we got there, he put me down.

"You're expecting, as Doctor Ashlar said." Maxon's voice was filled with excitement. I just lay there, confused and baffled by the news.

"Seriously?" I started smiling. He laughed and kissed me before he left.

I wish he would stay longer, but I knew a King had to do what they needed to do.

I sighed and drifted to sleep.

…

The next day, I started off the morning with classes with Sylvia. Since the Selection was over, she had nothing to do but to give me tips on being the new Queen of Illea. The Capital Report was happening today-Friday.

For the first few times I had always been so nervous sweat beads prickled on my forehead, but Maxon had just laughed and brushed it off. How happy life is with him.

"Queen America?" Sylvia asked. I was so into my daydream I had forgotten what Sylvia had just said. Just like Maxon, I decided to brush it off.

"Yeah. I get it." I nodded in approval. I just couldn't wait to see Maxon again after this!

_Love._ The word snapped in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Marlee! It's been six whole months since I've last seen you! I hugged her, filled with embrace. Her swift, blond curls fell softly against her sun-kissed skin. As Maxon exchanged greetings with Carter, Marlee and I were already admiring her newborn boy, Eric.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Oh, fantastic. I can't wait until he grows as strong as his father." Marlee smiled.

"And as beautiful as his mother!" I added, as we laughed. We fell deeper into the conversation.

"We are coming to stay at the palace for a whole year to help you get your own child!" Marlee exclaimed, screaming with excitement.

Ohmygod. A whole year. What a surprise!

It was like a whole new feeling rushed to me.

"Did Marlee tell you, dear?" Maxon smiled slyly.

"Maxon! You knew?" I exclaimed as he nodded. He did this for me. To make me happy.

After everything was all settled, Maxon and I slipped into our room alone.

"I'm so happy. Thank you," I started.

"Anything for my woman." he answered. Then, he kissed me. He kept pushing me back until I was at the wall. The kisses were tender and welcoming. I knew we had more work to do, our speech to dissolve the castes, so I stopped.

"Hmm?" he said, wanting more. I smiled and looked him in the eye.

"Speech." I replied.

"Never thought my "wild" wife would be so obedient in doing royal duties," Maxon chuckled. I gently slapped him on the shoulder and grabbed the pen, carved with "A & M" on it.

For a while, we just sat there, brains racking, then they clicked.

We scribbled and jotted down notes, gradually.

As the day of the Report came, Maxon and I were prepared.

"Your Majesty, King Maxon and Your Highness, Queen America." Gavril Fadaye announced.

We stepped out of the darkness, and Maxon began his introduction.

My role came immediately after Maxon's.

"Our plan is to dissolve the castes." murmurs spread as soon as I finished the last three words.

"Please allow us to explain," Maxon said, calming the crowd down.

"This may not seem very convenient to you Two to Fours, but think about the people who have lower castes than you. Everyone should be treated equally." I started.

"Your wonderful Queen here used to be a Five, can you believe it?" Maxon winked at me.

"And since everyone needs a job, these people will still assist you as normally." I explained. Almost a quarter of the people had expressions on their faces as if they agreed and thought this was a great idea.

"The rebels won't target starting from Twos…" Maxon muttered, disgusted with the rebels. With that, another quarter nodded.

...

"I think we got at least half of them!" Maxon exclaimed, overjoyed.

I nodded with a big grin on my face. For over a year, we've been waiting for this moment where our plans just might be a success.

"Before we do anything else, we should plan the name for our newborn." Maxon said. I nodded, agreeing with him.

"If it's a boy…" I started.

"Tyler? Ian?" Maxon suggested. I thought for a moment.

"Kaden?" I guessed.

"Love it. I'll ask our Destiny Adviser for some reference." Maxon smirked.

"Just in case it's a girl, how about Kayla?" I asked, frustrated.

"Faline? Alexandra?" Maxon guessed wildly. Then, we laughed.

"I like Ashlynn." I whispered.

"Perfect." Maxon winked, after we both went "name-crazy."

I sighed. Waiting for the child was not easy if you're super excited.


End file.
